


[podfic] Meeting Notes

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John is really, really bored at this meeting. He and Rodney have some good ideas about how to spend their time once they get out of here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Meeting Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45645) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



  
**  
**

****  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
** **Format/Length:** mp3, 00:05:53

 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Meeting%20Notes_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). Additonally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has made a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this story, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q24fh16cogujf88). Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
